Una historia de amor
by Don'tTellMeCauseItHurts
Summary: La abuela Quinn Fabray le cuenta a su nieta sobre su pequeña aventura con Rachel la cual solo duro un beso...y muchos años de dolor. *MALA CON LOS SUMMARY, POR FAVOR ENTREN Y LÉANLA *
1. Una historia de amor

Una historia de amor

* * *

La vida de la joven y hermosa Quinn Fabray había cambiado con los años, ya no era joven pero al menos seguía siendo hermosa. Desde su matrimonio con Finn Hudson supo que había cometido un gran error al preferir terminar con los rumores *que por cierto eran reales* de que ella y una chica no popular tenían un romance prohibido por la sociedad y la iglesia. Aún cuando la recordaba se le erizaba la piel de solo pensar en sus tímidos peo apasionados besos.

Estaba sentada junto a la chimenea en uno de los sofás narrándole a su joven nieta Stephanie la trágica historia de amor que había tenido hacia unas décadas con una de sus mejores archieneamigas; Rachel Barbra Berry.

—"Ella era tan linda, solía llevar faldas cortas y con estampados horrorosos, lo cual nunca entendí ya que sus padres eran homosexuales y siempre estaban al ultimo grito de la moda. Recuerdo como ella solía verme siempre en mis entrenamientos con las Cherrios! y aunque trataba de disimular que a la que veía era a mi y no a su abuelo Finn nuestras miradas se encontraban de aveces poniéndonos en una situación incomoda"—. Stephanie la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando a que Quinn prosiguiera con su historia — "Jamas me atreví a hablar con ella, hasta que se inscribió en el coro de la escuela, Finn también lo hizo, así que esa era una escusa perfecta para poder estar mas con ella, intente no contarle a nadie sobre la atracción que sentía hacia Rachel... pero al final se lo platique a Santana y Brittany —.

Un hombre canoso se acerco al sofá y beso en la mejilla a Quinn y a Stephanie — Adiós abuelo — dijo Stephanie con una sonrisa.

Finn se volvió a su oficina para luego sentarse frente al escritorio y leer el periódico. Quinn espero a que Finn no hubiera escuchado la conversación con su nieta, sabia que Quinn siempre había querido a Rachel y Quinn lo quería y respetaba demasiado como para hablar de ella en su cara.

— "Luego de unas aburridas semanas en aquella sala de coro, empezamos a intercambiar mas miradas y sonrisas, la semana de los duetos estaba cerca y las parejas ya habían sido seleccionadas ; Finn y Kurt, Santana y Birttany (que sorpresa) Mercedes y Puck, Artie y Mike y al final Tina y Matt. y cuando mire alrededor y note que las únicas que faltaban de pareja eramos Rachel y yo. El corazón se me detuvo y Santana me volteo a ver tratando de sostener la risa que le estaba dando la situación, le regale una de mis peores miradas y me acerque al Señor Shue, le reclame tanto pero no sirvió de nada, todos tuvimos que movernos de asientos así podíamos planear con nuestros compañeros que canción cantar"— volteo a ver el piso de madera y se sonrió a si misma para luego proseguir — "Ella quería hacer algo que encajara en mi rango vocal, me moleste bastante al creer que pensaba que no tenia el talento suficiente así que la rete e hice que cantáramos una que me sabia al pie de la letra _Tell Him _de Barbra Streisand y Celine Dion"—.

—"El día había llegado y nuestro turno de cantar estaba ahora frente a nosotras, nos paramos frente a todo el coro y mis nervios se volvían mas fuertes quería tomarla de la mano pero sabia que todos sospecharían aún mas. Comenzó la primera parte en la cual yo tenia que cantar, comencé un poco mas segura y luego ella empezó a cantar conmigo como la canción lo requería nunca lo había pensado pero en realidad nuestras voces sonaban increíbles juntas, ganamos la semana de duetos y nuestro premio era una cena en Breadstix. Recuerdo como iba vestida la noche de la cena, un vestido de color rojo sangre apretado al cuerpo que la hacia ver mas sexy aún "— sonrió de nuevo al recordar aquel vestido — "Esa noche fue tan incomoda, ninguna de las dos conocía a la otra tan bien así que la única charla que teníamos era sobre el glee club, lo cual era aburrido. Cuando terminamos la cena me ofrecí a llevarla a casa para que no tuviera que tomar un taxi, y aunque el camino fue mas incomodo y silencioso que la cena, bien valió la pena".

Stephanie no había perdido ningún detalle de la historia de Quinn, pensó mucho tiempo y pudo saber que en realidad eso que había tenido con la chica Rachel había sido importante para su abuela.

— "Baje del auto junto con ella y la encamine a la puerta, cuando me di la media vuelta para volver a mi auto ella me tomo de la mano y me dio la vuelta de nuevo para quedar frente a ella, se acerco a mi y observe como sus mejillas estaba tan rojas como las mías habían de estar al tener contacto con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Se puso sobre las puntas de los pies y me dio un beso no en la mejilla... si no en los labios."— Stephanie empezó a saltar en el sillón entusiasmada aplaudiendo de felicidad, Quinn la miro y le pidió que se sentara de nuevo para proseguir con su historia.

— "Los días y las semanas se fueron convirtiendo en meses y los meses en años, después de ese beso no me atreví a hablarle de nuevo y me salí del club glee, empecé a salir con tu abuelo Finn y nos casamos, tuve a mis hijas y eso fue todo jamas la volví a ver".

— ¿Y que a sido de ella abuela? — Pregunto Stephanie tratando de evitar la mirada de tristeza de su abuela.

— Esta casada, con una mujer su nombre es Rebecca y tiene dos hijos una mujer y un hombre cada uno con sus respectivos hijos.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberla dejado ir?.

Quinn soltó un gran suspiro

— Todos los días Steph, todos los días...


	2. ¿Por que me mentiste?

**Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Una Historia de amor, que solo durara cuatro capítulos mas. Para los que no saben, los thunderclap son los anuarios. Se que los años de preparatoria se dividen 9th grade (freshman), 10th grade (Sophomore), 11th grade (Junior), 12th grade (Senior) pero así se me hizo mas simple.**

**Una historia de amor**

¿Por que me mentiste?

Al principio de las vacaciones cuando su madre Elizabeth le dijo que este verano se quedaría con sus abuelos Stephanie no reacciono muy bien, pensó que todo seria aburrido ya que sus abuelos recientemente se habían mudado a una casa junto a un lago y como siempre solo pensó en que se la pasaría en el lago haciendo tonterías. Pero cuando su abuela le contó su historia de amor con otra chica de nombre Rachel se quedo sorprendida. Lo mas extraño fue cuando a la hora de dormir cuando ya estaba con la pijama puesta, tenía ganas de leer un poco así que se acerco a una pequeña estantería que contenía algunos libros y también... Thunderclap de los años de preparatoria de su abuela Quinn.

Se sentó en el suelo y empezó con el que parecía mas viejo y al verlo pudo apreciar las fotos de su abuela cuando era Cheerio, lucia como esas porristas que acababan con todo el que se pusiera en su camino... y así era. Cambiaba rápidamente las fotos del anuario donde su abuela no aparecía hasta que llego a la del club glee. La vio detenidamente y reconoció rápidamente a Santana y Brittany, las "hermanas" de Quinn. Siguió buscando a la famosa Rachel, y al fin la encontró, ¿como pudo haber sido tan tonta?, era mas que obvio que Rachel era la chica junto a su abuela. Se sonrió a sí misma, la chica no era nada fea. Siguió viendo las fotos y cuando termino con ese anuario tomo el siguiente. Lo mismo de siempre su abuela en una foto grupal de las cheerios! en su segundo año en la preparatoria, continuo hasta la pagina del glee club, sin esperar ver a su abuela ahí ya que como le había dicho había dejado el glee club antes de que acabara el primer año. Pero lo que encontró la dejo mas confundida de lo normal, Quinn si aparecía en la foto de glee, frunció el ceño y dejo ese anuario de lado tomando esta vez el de tercer año.

Esta vez se dirigió rápidamente a la foto del club glee en la cual Quinn aparecía de nuevo. Se molesto, ¿por que su abuela le mentiría , ¿acaso había algo mas?. Se levanto del suelo y acomodo de nuevo los anuarios en la estantería de mala gana, se acostó y acomodo en la cama y apago la lampara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

* * *

El sol de la mañana estaba acompañado por una brisa fresca haciendo que los arboles se movieran a un ritmo tranquilo, Quinn se levanto y como todas las mañanas la espalda le estaba matando. Observo la cama en donde aún dormitaba Finn. Se acerco a el y lo beso en la frente, bajo las escaleras con cuidado para no caerse o algo parecido, camino a la cocina se encontró con Stephanie quien ya había preparado el desayuno y el café. Stephanie la escucho entrar en la cocina así que volteo a verla y cuando se cercioro de que Quinn la miraba se limito a darle una amigable sonrisa.

— ¿Has dormido bien querida? — Pregunto a su nieta mientras que esta le servia una taza de café. Stephanie asintio y se acerco a la alacena para tomar el azúcar. — ¿no te pareció muy incomodo el cuarto de huéspedes?.

De nuevo Stephanie solo negó con la cabeza sin decir alguna palabra — ¿Que pasa Steph? — le pregunto preocupada Quinn a Stephanie.

Stephanie se dio la media vuelta para ver a su abuela a los ojos — ¿Por que me has mentido?—.

Quinn puso cara de no saber de que hablaba — No se a que te refieres cariño — tomo un sorbo de café y le regalo una sonrisa a su nieta.

Stephanie volteo los ojos — Tu sabes a que me refiero abue, ¿por que me dijiste que te habías salido del glee club?, por que se que no fue así.

Quinn abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder hablar Finn entro en la cocina saludando a las dos mujeres y sentándose junto a Quinn. — ¿De que platican mi chicas favoritas? — pregunto Finn mientras tomaba el periódico de la mesa para leerlo.

— Solo estaba preguntándole a la abuela si podía salir al lago, a caminar— respondió tratando de despistarlo — ¿Puedo abuelo? —.

Finn asintio — Todo lo que quieras princesa — dijo mientras caminaba a la sala para leer su periódico.

Stephanie salio de la cocina y subió a su cuarto para cambiarse la pijama por algo mas abrigador ya que afuera aún hacía un poco de frió.

* * *

Rachel se acababa de levantar cuando su nieta Marley aún dormía a gusto en su cama. Rachel se acerco a su cama y la movió un poco teniendo como respuesta varios quejidos — ¿Por que quieres que me levante ya?, son apenas las 8:00 de la mañana.— dijo molesta a su abuela mientras se revolcaba en la cama.

Desde que los padres de Marley murieron, ella opto por quedarse con su abuela ya que estaba divorciada y quería hacerle compañía. Ademas de a veces Rachel le relataba sus experiencias en broadway y de como paso de ser una perdedora a una mujer famosa. Las dos cantaban a dueto todos los días y aunque muchas personas creían que eso era bastante deprimente a Marley le daba igual.

— Quiero que vayamos a pasear al lago de al lado — le comento su abuela mientras que al fin Marley empezaba a incorporarse en su cama.

Rachel aún conservaba su distinguida nariz y su pelo estaba aún castaño, las arrugas alrededor de su rostro eran casi in detectables cosa que le gustaba mas por que así al menos solo actuaria como viejita mas no parecería una. Desde la muerte de su hija Wendla (llamada así por su primer papel en Broadway) Rachel había tenido una fase de depresión pero cuando su nieta se mudo con ella no pudo evitar ser feliz todos los días.

Marley se tallo los ojos con los puños y bostezo un poco antes de ponerse en pie para empezar a ducharse.

— Iremos a desayunar al restaurante junto al lago, ¿esta bien? — dijo al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

— Esta bien, te veo abajo cuando termine.

* * *

Pero algo que ni Quinn ni Rachel se esperaban era que las dos vivían a 4 casas de distancia, jamas se había hablado en su vida, y si una de las dos se enterase que todos estos años han estado tan cerca pero tan lejos la una de la otra...

Quizá sus nietas puedan volver a unir esos antiguos lazos, ¿quien sabe?.


	3. Una desconocida muy conocida

**Afirmación**** Quinn tuvo a Elizabeth a los 16, y su hija Elizabeth tiene 29 y Steph tiene 14 Quinn tendría alrededor de 45 años. Pero no esta tan vieja c:, me disculpo por eso. **

**Una historia de amor**

Una desconocida muy conocida.

Stephanie era bastante perecida a sus dos padres, tenia los mismos ojos de Elizabeth (los cuales había heredado de Quinn) y el color de cabello rubio de su padre, pero desde que fallecieron decidió pintarse el cabello azul tras una de las historias de Quinn en la que le relataba que cuando era mas joven se había cortado el cabello dos centímetros mas desde el hombro y se lo había teñido de rosa.

La brisa de la mañana aún seguía presente lo cuál le gustaba a Stephanie quien ya estaba fuera de la casa sentada frente al lago en una pequeña banca. Llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera azul el iPod que Quinn le había regalado ese año por su cumpleaños, escuchaba una de sus canciones preferidas _Never Let Me Go_ de _Florence And The Machine. _Cantaba o mas bien susurraba la canción mientras veía el hermoso paisaje frente a sus ojos. De la nada sintió como si alguien la mirara y después de pensar si voltear o no se dio la vuelta en su asiento para buscar aquella mirada acosadora. Una chica de cabello castaño y tez blanca. La otra chica estaba acompañada por una mujer de alrededor 45 años, las dos mujeres se acercaron a la orilla del lago quedando a pocos metros de Stephanie quien aún las observaba.

Quinn salió de la casa ya con el abrigo puesto, se encamino a la banca en la cuál estaba Stephanie y se sentó junto a ella. Estuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos mientras que Quinn seguía la mirada de Stephanie para encontrarse con lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Por que las observas tanto? — pregunto Quinn sin despejar la vista del "objetivo" de Stephanie.

— Nada, es solo que la señora que esta junto a ella se me hace muy conocida — Respondió dirigiendo su mirada a Quinn.

— ¿Sabes algo?, no recuerdo haberla visto antes, de seguro se acaba de mudar. ¿Por que no vas a presentare?, yo entrare de nuevo a la casa a arreglar unas cosas— dicho esto Quinn se levanto y camino de vuelta a la casa dejando a Stephanie sola.

_"¿ Debería de ir? " _se pregunto mientras buscaba en su iPod. La otra chica se le acerco dejando atrás a su abuela, al notar su presencia Stephanie que en ese momento tenia la mirada agachada levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la otra chica.

— Hola — dijo a Stephanie mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la banca — eres nueva por aquí, ¿verdad?.

Stephanie se quito los auriculares y asintio a la chica. Su ojos azules no paraban de mirarla lo cuál la estremecía pero le gustaba, le lanzo una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la otra chica. — Marley... Marley Rose Berry — dijo acercando su mano a la de Stephanie para que está la estrechara. Stephanie estrecho la mano de Marley — Stephanie Fabray —.

Stephanie se quedo como boba por algunos minutos _"¿Berry?, ¿acaso ella?". _Marley se levanto de la banca y se puso frente a Stephanie — Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi abuela, le vas a encantar —. Stephanie se acerco temblorosa deseando no encontrarse con la Berry que ella conocía, pero maldito destino. Porque así fue. Marley llamo a Rachel haciendo que esta volteara y quedara solo a medio metro de distancia de Stephanie, su nariz seguía siendo la misma grande y distinguida de siempre. Pero Stephanie no había sido la única en darse cuenta, las diferencias entre Stephanie y Quinn cuando joven eran casi iguales con algunas mínimas diferencias.

— Abuela, Stephanie Fabray. Stephanie, Rachel Berry — Las presento Marley pero lo único que cada una pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos como platos. — Me agrada encontrar alguien de mi edad para hablar — Stephanie le sonrió — Iremos a comer, ¿vienes?.

Stephanie y Rachel aún estaban sorprendidas, el corazón les latía a mil por hora, _"¿La nieta de Quinn?, "¿Rachel Berry?". _Rachel le sonrió — Ven, vamos a desayunar a un restaurante de aquí cera, corre y pide permiso a tu mama. — Stephanie se limito a asentir y camino de vuelta a la casa donde pidió permiso y después de varios minutos salio de ahí para dirigirse a las mujeres que aún la esperaban afuera. — Dijo que sí —.

Las tres caminaron hasta el restaurante que estaba un poco lejos de donde ahora se encontraban, ninguna dijo nada pero por bastante raro que fuera a Stephanie no le resultaba nada incomodo.

* * *

— ¿Donde esta Steph? — pregunto dirigiéndose a Quinn quien estaba sentada en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

— Salió con una amiguita a desayunar — contesto sin apartar la mirada de su revista.

Finn se encogió de hombros y camino a sentarse junto a Quinn. Aparto la mirada de su revista, sabía que cuando Finn hacía eso era porque quería hablar con ella. Miro a Quinn quien esperaba paciente a escuchar los que su esposo tenia que decir, Finn suspiro tristemente. — ¿Podemos hablar? —. Quinn asintio y dejo que finn prosiguiera.— Jamas he entendido por que no la has podido dejar de amar. — Prosiguió — además para colmo le cuentas a nuestra nieta sobre ella, y aunque no lo muestre tan bien me duele Quinn y mucho. Quinn le miro arrepentida a punto de llorar — Lo siento mucho Finn, pero tu mas que nadie tiene que entenderme, tu también estuviste enamorado de alguien — dijo Quinn tratando de justificarse —lo sé, yo también estuve enamorado, y enamorado de verdad pero tuve que dejarle ir, y eso es algo que tienes que hacer tu también.

* * *

El restaurante era bastante acogedor, un poco rusticó pero acogedor. La atención que Rachel le ponía a los ojos de Stephanie era bastante, podría jurar que frente a ella estaba Quinn Fabray solo que con el cabello azul y una perforación reciente en la nariz llamada septum. Stephanie solía esconderse la cuando estaba con su madre o con sus abuelos, pero ni modo que alguna de sus acompañantes fuera a contarle algo a su abuela.

— ¿Te gusta cantar? — pregunto la chica de ojos azules a la de ojos color olivo. Stephanie no tenía ganas de hablar así que solo asintio, dio una sonrisa y volvió a su comida.

Un nudo en la garganta de Rachel se estaba formando lentamente mientras que preguntaba — ¿eres nieta de Quinn Fabray? — Stephanie soltó el tenedor haciendo que este rebotara en la mesa y cayera al suelo. — Yo era su... amiga — añadió agachando la cabeza. — Si, soy su nieta — respondió a la pregunta anterior de Rachel.


	4. La segunda opción

**Una historia de amor**

**La segunda ****opción**

Después de tantos años Rachel jamas pensó que algún día su destino la volvería a encontrar, y aunque los años podían haber pasado aún recordaba los labios suaves y delicados fundidos contra los de ella en aquella noche en la cuál todo cambio... o se suponía que tenia que cambiar.

_Quinn había salido disparada de la sala de coro con Rachel a su espalda preocupada por su estado. Las dos entraron al baño de damas reduciendo la velocidad, Quinn entro a uno de los baños de cabina y después de algunos segundos Rachel escucho las arcadas que Quinn daba dentro de este. Dio un golpe leve a la puerta y Quinn salio del baño haciendo que Rachel se moviera a un lado para dejarla pasar. Quinn se acerco al lavamanos y con las manos extendidas tomo un poco de agua para mojarse la cara. Rachel se acerco a su lado y le acarició el cabello haciendo que la otra se alejara de ella en un movimiento rápido. Rachel la miro confundida — ¿Que pasa contigo? — pregunto con la intensión de acercarse a la rubia de nuevo pero de nuevo se hizo para atrás. _

_Quinn le miro con desprecio — ¿Que pasa conmigo? — pregunto sarcásticamente — Mas bien que pasa contigo — dijo con disgusto. _

_Rachel agachó la cabeza._

_La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Santana y Brittany que se acercaron rápidamente a Quinn al verla. Voltearon a ver a Rachel haciéndola sentir mas humillada incluso cuando no sabían que pasaba, o mas bien Rachel no sabia que las dos porristas sabían. Pero lo que mas le impresiono de la actitud de la porrista latina fue que en vez de haber hecho alguno de sus comentarios malvados hacia ella, se limito a sonreír le y jalando de la mano a Brittany salio del baño dejándolas de nuevo solas. _

Rachel estaba enterrada en sus pensamientos dejando de lado el hecho de que su nieta y Stephanie la miraban extrañadas. Marley le chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara bajándola de su nube de recuerdos. Se incorporo en la silla y con una sonrisa puso su mejor expresión facial. La lluvia empezó a llegar, las gotas daban pequeños golpecitos en la ventana que estaba enseguida de la mesa que las tres mujeres ocupaban haciéndolas voltear al mismo tiempo para notar que la lluvia en pocos segundos se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial. Las tres mujeres se distraían en el mayor de los silencios viendo las gotas que caían juntas al final terminaban tomando rumbos diferentes o uniéndose a otras gotas diferentes para hacer una mas grande.

— ¿Como esta ella? — pregunto Rachel fingiendo que no le importaba.

Stephanie dirigió de nuevo la mirada directamente a los ojos haciendo que Rachel se incomodara. Trato de evadir el tema de la relación entre Quinn y Rachel frente a Marley que probablemente no estaba enterada de tal historia.

— Quinn esta bien, ¿ y su esposa Rebecca? —.

Rachel empezó a atragantarse con el pedazo de comida que hacia poco había llevado a su boca, Marley se acerco a ella y le dio algunos golpes leves en la espalda. Se llevo la mano al pecho después de poder digerir su comida y le regalo una sonrisa a Marley quien la veía aliviada.

— ¿Como sabes de ella... de Rebecca? —. Atino a preguntar al fin. ¿Como era que ella sabía de Rebecca?, ¿ Quinn le habría contado?. Probablemente.

— Mi abuela me ha contado, todo —. Stephanie se levanto de la mesa y antes de salir del restaurante les regalo una sonrisa a las mujeres que aún estaban en sus asientos. Camino de vuelta a la casa mientras se cubría con el gorro de la sudadera la cabeza, pero eso no le sirvió de nada, la lluvia era lo bastante fuerte que en cuestión de minutos la sudadera estaba totalmente empapada. Apresuro el paso dejando atrás la imagen del restaurante que con cada minuto parecía hacerse mas pequeño. Divisó la casa de los Fabray a la distancia y cuando al fin llego a ella, entro en el pórtico de esta para refugiarse de la lluvia. Se limpio los pies con la pequeña alfombra de la entrada, se quito la sudadera y la puso en la banca dentro del pórtico para que se secara un poco, entro lentamente tratando de no armar alboroto pero no hubiera importado si entraba disparando con una ametralladora, porque dentro de la sala Finn y Quinn estaban discutiendo.

* * *

_Rachel aún mantenía su cabeza agachada esperando a que la mirada fulminante de Quinn se fuera y pasara a una mas amigable o tan siquiera humana. Pero esto no parecía suceder así que se armo de valor y la miro directamente a los ojos. — ¿Por que actúas así Quinn? — Pregunto un poco mas decidida y fuerte — ¿No te ha gustado el beso? —. Quinn no se atrevió a mirarla, sabía que si lo hacia la delataría por completo. Rachel se abalanzó contra Quinn tomándola de la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de ella, acerco sus labios a los de Quinn y está vez los beso aceleradamente, la lengua de Rachel dentro de la boca de Quinn era de lo mas excitante las manos de la rubia recorriéndole le espalda haciendo que esta la besara mas intensamente. Fue en aquel momento en el que se dieron cuenta que las dos se pertenecían y debían de estar juntas, pero luego del beso agitado y de haberse separado con una sonrisa en el rostro, Quinn soltó la peor noticia que alguna vez hubiera llegado a los oídos de Rachel — No puedo hacer esto, no ahora. Estoy embarazada... de Finn—. Rachel se llevo una mano a los labios intentando no gemir del dolor que aquello le producía, Quinn intento acercarse a ella pero esta vez fue Rachel quien se aparto a punto de romper en lagrimas y salió del baño de damas encontrándose a Santana y Brittany quienes la miraban sorprendidas. Corrió lejos de ahí y fue entonces cuando tropezó con Brody Weston, el futuro padre de Wendla y Brian Weston- Berry._

* * *

Rachel aún observaba por la ventana esperando ver de vuelta la imagen de Stephanie acercándose, pero no fue así. ¿Donde se encontraría Quinn en estos momentos?, ¿por que nunca la había buscado de vuelta?, ¿acaso aún estaba asustada?.

— ¿Por que se fue? — pregunto mientras miraba su taza de café — ¿No le agrado?.

Rachel la miro regalando le una sonrisa sincera y le tomo la mano — Claro que le agradaste, tal vez solo tenía que hacer algo cariño— Apretó la mano de Marley haciéndola reaccionar — Vayámonos, aún tenemos que cantar juntas —.

— Hoy no abuela, no estoy de humor.

* * *

La casa de los Crowley- Berry estaba llena de trofeos de canto, baile y actuación que Wendla, Rebecca y Rachel habían conseguido, tanto Wendla en su escuela como Rachel en broadway, cada tarde las dos se sentaban a ver los trofeos de cada una mientras que Rachel le daba consejos de actuación y de como triunfar en broadway, mientras que Rebecca le daba consejos de como triunfar en Hollywood, ella y Rachel se habían conocido en un bar después de que Rachel terminara su relación a largo plazo con Brody. Rebecca le invito un trago a Rachel hubo coqueteo y todo eso hasta llegar a una relación "estable". Después de algunos años en unión libre Rachel encontró a Rebecca con otra mujer haciendo que esta la corriera de casa con todo y su amante.

* * *

— ¿Como es que me puedes tratar de obligar a olvidarle , Yo la ame! y aún lo hago. Y es algo que sabes que nunca he sentido por ti, o tu por mi. Lo sabes, Finn. — Quinn tomo aire.

Finn suspiro decepcionado con la cabeza abajo — Se que nunca la has olvidado, y que jamas lo harás pero tan siquiera trata de no hablar de esto con mi nieta o con Elizabeth.

Finn se levanto del sofá aún con la cabeza agachada dirigiéndose a su oficina, Stephanie le vio pasar y Finn también la vio a ella pero no paro a saludarla siquiera dando a entender que ya no quería saber de nada o nadie. La chica venía contenta a contarle a su abuela sobre su descubrimiento pero después de escuchar a sus abuelos pelear decidió callar, camino hacia las escaleras y subió cada escalón con un gran peso en la espalda que la estaba matando. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Su descubrimiento podía hacer feliz a su abuela, pero infeliz a su abuelo. Así que si no decía nada las cosas seguirían igual.

Mala suerte para Quinn. Stephanie opto por la segunda opción.

* * *

Marley estaba recostada en su cama relajándose escuchando algo de música y el sonido de la lluvia contra su ventana. Preguntándose la extraña actitud de Rachel y Stephanie en el restaurante, como Stephanie lo había previsto Marley no estaba enterada de la relación de Quinn y su abuela.

* * *

La pelea entre Finn y Quinn no había sido distinta a la de Rachel y Rebecca el día de su separación definitiva, las dos alegaban igual Rebecca era Finn y Rachel, Quinn. Las mismas preguntas recorrían las mentes de Finn y Rebecca claro estaba en diferentes tiempos. ¿Por que se fijo en ella?, ¿por que sigue pensando en ella?, ¿ por que esta conmigo entonces?.

Las dos eran fáciles de contestar y aunque los dos las sabían por dentro, se forzaban a no aceptarlas, pero eran verdad. Rebecca era de ojos verdes, no como los de Quinn pero de alguna forma parecida, era rubia, casi de la misma estatura que Quinn e incluso con una personalidad parecida. Y Quinn no pudo elegir siquiera, tuvo que casarse con Finn para no decepcionar a sus padres mas de lo que estaban después de la noticia de su embarazo.

Solo sabían que en realidad solo eran obstáculos en el amor entre Quinn y Rachel.

* * *

Quinn sentada en su sofá influida por las llamas relajantes de la chimenea se vio forzada a recordar aquel día el día de las regionales en segundo año, donde por mala suerte el señor Shuester recordó su dueto de primer año y las hizo cantar juntas. Y para colmo de las dos, les puso una canción romántica Friends and Lovers, obviamente Rachel cantando la parte de Gloria Loring y Quinn la de Carl Anderson. Rachel la miraba durante toda la canción mientras que Quinn trataba de mantener su mirada en el publico que las veía emocionados. Al termino de la canción y los aplausos, las dos fueron detrás del escenario donde nadie las podía ver, y se dieron el beso mas romántico de toda su existencia. Dejando por un momento de a lado lo de un año atrás Pero habían decidido muy tarde estar juntas, Rachel ya estaba con Brody y Quinn tenía ya una familia con Finn. Marcando como ese beso, su beso final.


End file.
